chap 1
by megamac12
Summary: chap 1


**Alright. This is my first attempt to write a long story as opposed to one-shots. PROLOGUE is up, and hopefully, I'll be updating regularly. Please read and review, and any suggestions you have, throw them at me! Also, anyone up for beta-ing is welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katniss opened the door to her studio apartment and stumbled inside. She locked the door behind her, and kicked off her sneakers. Coat thrown on the couch. Keys, mobile and pager went on the kitchen counter. She took out what leftovers she could find in the fridge and placed them in the microwave for later. Flicking on the light in the bathroom, she stepped inside and yanked her scrub top off. A look in the mirror showed her a 36 hours' worth of fatigue and sleep deprivation. As she examined her tired eyes she thought to herself, "Well, it's not like someone forced you to become a doctor Kat."

With a sigh she moved away from her reflection and turned on the water in the bath, mixing it to her liking. A long soak and then a well deserved nap was what she needed. And food, of course.

She started to unzip when out of nowhere she heard the faint sound of her beeper buzzing. She grew completely still for a moment, eyes closed in horror, praying that her mind was playing tricks on her. But then she heard it again, the insistent buzzing. A sound she dreaded so much that she'd become particularly attuned to it. She walked back out to the living room/bedroom and she saw that the beeper, indeed, was calling her. All it said was an "emergency." She hurried to the phone and called the hospital.

"Hello, yes, this is Dr. Katniss Everdeen: I'm calling to confirm a page."

"Yes, Dr. Everdeen, you are needed here immediately." Crap. Katniss put on her shirt and went looking for her shoes.

"What is this about?" She donned her jacket, grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Katniss maneuvered the car into a narrow parking spot and barely managed to get out. She rushed in the emergency ward expecting some massive trauma but it was all too calm. Confused, Katniss walked over to the nurse in-charge and inquired about the page. She replied,

"Oh yes, Dr. Everdeen, we have a gentleman here to see you. He insisted that it had to be you. We tried telling him that you weren't on call but he refused to see any other doctor."

Slightly irritated and more than a little curious, Katniss asked where this patient was. The nurse pointed towards the back of the waiting area but Katniss couldn't see. So she walked over to find the curious patient. Katniss eyes fell on him and before her mind could register anything, her heart started beating faster. A thousand memories converged on her and she fought for control as they threatened to overwhelm. He stood up and moved toward her.

"Hey, Katniss."

Katniss recoiled, as if she had been struck. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"I came to see you, of course."

Katniss looked about her, knowing they were being closely observed.

"Come with me," she hissed. With that she whipped around and marched into the nearest examining room. She closed the door behind him as he walked in. Then Katniss turned on him.

"Now tell me what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. Wanted to see if you're okay and how you were doing." he smiled apprehensively.

Katniss snorted. "Cut the bullshit, okay? If you cared enough to check up on me, you wouldn't have-", she couldn't continue. She looked away from the piercing blue eyes and tried to collect herself. She would _NOT_ appear vulnerable; especially not in front of him.

He sighed. "Alright, you want me to just say it? Say why I'm here?"

"Yes. And get it over with; my time is too precious for me to be wasting it on you." Being rude was the only way to conceal the hurt and anguish that seemed to be washing over her like a tide.

He flinched. "Okay, I guess I deserve that. Well I wanted to do this better but since you're like this, I'll just come out and say it." He took a deep breath, looked her square in the eye and said in a sure voice,

"I have come to ask your hand in marriage."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Can't wait for the review or wishing you hadn't wasted time reading it? Whatever it is, Review! :)**


End file.
